Tasteful Coupling
by Shinsun
Summary: Just a GXV one-shot. Vegeta goes into heat, and tries to meet his needs with Bulma like usual, but as a Super Saiyan, he could seriously hurt or kill a human, as Goku later informs him. The prince is surprised to discover how much experience Goku has in the regard of a Saiyan heat cycle, and, still desperate to sate himself somehow, he turns to the only option he has left.


Tasteful Coupling

It had never been this bad. Vegeta groaned and hid his face in his hands, feeling the slight burn behind his eyelids as his pupils changed to blue, the prickle of energy as his hair paled to golden blonde. His tail lashed, and he struggled to keep his breathing even. He knew he was starting his heat cycle when, the night before, his fangs made themselves known, aching dully as they popped through his gums and grew to their full length of nearly an inch each. Hiding this fact and the lust awakening in him as he lay next to his human mate Bulma was difficult enough, but now he'd lost control of his Super Saiyan state; it was a trouble he'd have a much harder time explaining away. He'd never gone into heat as a Super Saiyan before, and it seemed to be twice as bad this way, to the point where he was painfully aroused even when his thoughts hadn't drifted anywhere near sex, and the very blood in his veins felt like tongues of fire pulsing under his skin.

"Hey Vegeta, I wanted to talk to you about..." Bulma trailed off as she beheld him. And he must have been a sight like this. Energy crackling around him, his hair and eyes pale, inch-long canines bared as he clenched his teeth, tail bristling and lashing as he tried without success to control the flood of heat to his groin. He wanted... _needed..._

"Bed." He snarled at the woman, "Now."

A shiver eddied down her fragile human frame, a look of fear coming into her eyes.

"B-but..." she began, backing away from him slightly.

A growl rumbled from his chest and he pounced, forgoing the original offer and pinning the woman to the floor, ignoring her startled and then pained yelp, holding her down with one hand and wedging a knee between her silken thighs to pry them apart, no thought in his mind except...

'_Vegeta, DON'T!' _Vegeta's head snapped up at the sound of Kakarot's voice in his head. Since they'd fused, there had been some kind of link between them, and while Vegeta resented it and snarled at the younger Saiyan when he brought it up, he actually listened this time and paused.

Moments later, said younger Saiyan appeared before him, using his damned Instant Transmission technique. He said nothing, gave no explanation or apology as he grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him off of the woman, quite suddenly teleporting again.

Vegeta hissed as Kakarot rematerialized in a remote forest, and he whirled on the younger Saiyan, still growling angrily.

"Kakarot why the hell did you-?" he began, startled at how thick and strangled his voice sounded.

"I can't let you do what you were going to, Vegeta," the tall Saiyan said steadily, black tail flicking.

"But-" Vegeta growled, shaking slightly from the desperate need that was utterly being ignored, "You don't understand. I... I need..."

"I know," Kakarot nodded shortly, "But if you take her as a Super Saiyan you'll kill her,"

With a frustrating gritting of teeth, Vegeta tried to lower his power. His struggle was to no avail, however, and he gave up, panting roughly for breath.

"Vegeta..." Kakarot began, looking reproachful.

"Shut up, third-class!" Vegeta snarled, "I don't need your patronizing right now, just back the fuck off!"

"Calm down," Kakarot said, "You're not thinking clearly."

"As if you'd understand!" Vegeta spat.

Kakarot blinked slowly, "You make it sound like I'm completely clueless about this."

"Exactly, you _are!"_ Vegeta shouted, forcibly ignoring the insistent throbbing of his body demanding his needs be met.

There was a second's silence.

"Am I?" Kakarot asked, "I went through the same thing, Vegeta, I get it...and I thought I could just rely on ChiChi to take care of it... But... I couldn't power down, I couldn't stop growling, and I nearly bit my tongue off when my teeth grew bigger. I didn't know what was going on..."

Vegeta almost smirked... almost. It seemed that had been Kakarot's first heat, since he'd only recently gotten his tail back, he wouldn't have had any experience beforehand. True it was Vegeta's first heat cycle while on Earth, but he was well familiarized with the concept itself.

"ChiChi screamed when I went after her," the other Saiyan went on, almost looking irritated at the memory, "Shoved me away and kicked me out of the house. Told me not to come back until I stopped being such an _animal..._" he sighed, "I guess I was lucky I had enough thought to do what she said, once I learned what I could have _done._"

Vegeta felt another growl beginning in his throat. He didn't want to chat right now, he wanted to satisfy the need roaring through his body, at whatever expense. But he forced himself to be at least remotely patient, knowing Kakarot would only shut up when he'd said what he needed to say.

"I was alone," Kakarot said, "In the middle of the woods, snarling at the trees and the sky and the rocks I tripped over. I _felt_ like an animal, and everything hurt... especially..." he trailed off, swallowing before beginning again, "There was no relief from it. None. I bit and scratched and jerked myself off until I passed out, and I still woke up needing more... needing _something else._"

"Then what happened?" Vegeta snapped, not sure why he asked.

He shrugged, "I never really did find the satisfaction I was looking for, but I'd given myself bruises and abrasions by the time I finally woke up and felt normal again. My hair had turned back to black," he ran a hand through his dark spikes as if to indicate the fact, "And my teeth weren't all pointy anymore... so I went back and never brought it up again, end of story."

"How long ago was this?" Vegeta muttered, ignoring the thought that Kakarot was definitely hiding how much the event had impacted him. To feel so alone and needing something no one could give... he shook of an unexpected surge of pity.

"Couple years ago," Kakarot said simply, "After I came back from Yardrat."

Vegeta nodded, Kakarot had gotten his tail back after Namek, what better way for the long lost appendage to greet its owner than to spring the Heat Cycle From Hell on him?

"What now?" Vegeta growled, attempting without success to still his lashing tail, "I c-can't go back to the damned woman until this stops... and I'm _not_ about to go down the route you took,"

The thought of inflicting that kind of self harm on his body and abusing his cock in the way Kakarot must have – though that was _not_ a mental image he needed, much as it made his blood pulse hotter and his aching hardness twitch and swell – definitely wasn't something he looked forward to doing. Especially since Kakarot had said it had amounted to nothing anyway.

The younger Saiyan looked away, as if contemplating what to say next. He drew a deep breath and looked at Vegeta with a startling amount of insight.

"Bulma can't take it..." he said boldly, "But I can."

Vegeta blinked. His first thought was amazement that he wasn't immediately opposed to the idea. And his second was berating himself for _not_ being immediately opposed to the idea.

"...Vegeta?" Kakarot asked tentatively, as if Vegeta might attack him for suggesting... what he was suggesting. But the third-class Saiyan waited patiently for an answer.

_No._ While the thought was dead-solid in his mind, somehow he couldn't force it past his tongue. And Kakarot was looking at him... he couldn't describe it.

"Alright..." the single-word answer sounded alien to him, as if it wasn't even his own voice.

Kakarot looked up, as if unsure whether he'd heard right.

"...'Alright'?" he asked blankly, almost like he didn't know the definition of the word.

"I said _alright_, dammit," Vegeta growled, "I-if it'll make it stop, fine."

Something that fell between a smile and a smirk crossed the taller Saiyan's face, and Vegeta didn't have time to regret the decision before Kakarot's tail reached out to brush across his wrist and up his arm. The skin erupted with goosebumps as the prince contained a shiver. He wasn't aware of the other Saiyan drawing closer, but he could soon feel Kakarot's breath on his face as he panted with excitement.

A deep, rolling rumble invaded his sense of hearing, and his blood ran hotter than it ever had this night, or ever before. It took him a moment to realize Kakarot was _purring_. The vibration reached him even though their skin barely touched, he could feel it in his ribs and sinuses. He closed his eyes and fought to control his body's immediate reaction, knowing Kakarot must feel his stirring arousal brushing against his thigh. He felt the heat building as Kakarot leaned closer, and he instinctively tipped his head back as the other Saiyan sniffed at his neck, his tongue flicking out to taste the sensitive skin.

"Vegeta..." Kakarot purred, the low, sexual tone of his voice foreign to Vegeta's ears, he'd never heard clueless, innocent Kakarot speak like that.

"...You smell so good..." the younger Saiyan murmured, kissing and nuzzling Vegeta's neck and chin, still purring like a motor, "..._So _good..."

One of Kakarot's hands wandered, and Vegeta heard himself utter what sounded suspiciously like a whimper as skilled fingers threaded through the fur of his tail.

"You're not usually so docile..." Kakarot whispered, "I expected you to be violent and controlling... Especially if I do something like _this,_" Vegeta cried out sharply as Kakarot's hips undulated against his, stimulating his tortured cock and making him gasp for breath with the intensity of the contact.

So... Kakarot was going to be demanding... Not what Vegeta had expected, but if it meant sating the need that had been so neglected, he could be... tolerant.

Kakarot's breathing was getting rougher, and he gripped the back of Vegeta's neck quite suddenly, kissing him hard, crushing their mouths together. Vegeta's head was spinning and his blood had surely caught fire in his veins when the younger Saiyan at last let him go. Kakarot was panting, reeling as if suffering sensory overload, and as he moved in for another taste, Vegeta glimpsed the flash of fang between his smirking lips.

This second kiss was more lingering, and Vegeta couldn't hold back a groan as a sleek tongue invaded his mouth, the burning sensation igniting beneath his skin reaching a peak. Sweat rolled down his forehead and neck, and he let out a gasp of surprise as the hard earth came in sudden contact with his spine. He'd either lost his balance or Kakarot had pushed him to the ground, and judging from the other's hungry expression, he guessed it was the latter. Strangely, he was not offended, but the desire - the _need_ - to scratch and bite and fuck and be fucked had not faded from his mind and body... in fact it may have gotten stronger.

Sweat-soaked skin was exposed to the air as Kakarot tore Vegeta's spandex garments from him. The prince bit off a low moan as the younger Saiyan's lips and tongue trailed from his collarbone slowly down his chest; exploring and mapping the skin orally, leaving it hyper-sensitive and tingling in his wake. Strangely, the urge to dominate that had been plaguing Vegeta all day had all but faded away; and he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or suspicious of this. Obviously Kakarot intended to be dominant... shouldn't Vegeta redirect his efforts? Keep him in his place?

A gasp tore past his lips as a hot tongue circled one of his nipples, lips closing around the hardening bud and sucking hard; and he arched against the tortuous contact without commanding himself to do so. One of Kakarot's elongated canine teeth nicked the sensitive flesh, drawing a small amount of blood, and the younger Saiyan exhaled his delight as Vegeta hissed at the sensation.

"...Almost feels like... I'm in heat too..." Kakarot panted, the travels of his lips moving south. Vegeta both wanted to rip those lips off of Kakarot's face and wanted them to continue their excruciating worship with equal passion.

Still Kakarot kept teasing him, licking, nipping and nuzzling alternately as he moved down to Vegeta's attention-starved arousal. Once there, however, he moved to another area entirely, and Vegeta whined in disappointment; wanting to slap himself for making such a sound... especially in the presence of his third-class rival.

A light nip on the end of his tail caused him to snarl in frustration, grabbing Kakarot by the hair and forcing his gaze to meet his.

"Dammit Kakarot, you've teased me enough," he growled, surprised at how steady his voice was, "By the gods if you don't get to the point I will personally rip your tail off with my own hands."

Kakarot grinned, showing quite a bit of fang, "As you wish, prince."

Vegeta cursed, startled, as his aching cock was abruptly enveloped in the heat of Kakarot's mouth and throat. Not quite what he was after, but a step in the right direction.

His head fell back against the ground and he groaned as Kakarot ethereally scraped the taut flesh with his teeth, running his tongue up the length slowly before taking him to the root and applying a tormentingly light amount of suction. Vegeta's breathing was growing steadily rougher, and his fingers dug into the ground as Kakarot at last sucked hard, bringing his orgasm crashing over him as he screamed, his voice breaking before he collapsed. Kakarot swallowed with a rather uncharacteristic smirk, almost a leer, sitting back on his heels, tossing his shirt off over his head and bringing two of his own fingers up to his mouth. He slicked the digits with saliva and straddled Vegeta's legs again.

"You're holding back," the younger Saiyan muttered, "I told you, I can take it. Just let go."

Any response Vegeta may have attempted was cut off as Kakarot's lips covered his, letting him taste himself as well as the other Saiyan's fiery flavor. Growling against the younger male's lips, Vegeta's fingernails raked over his rival's shoulders, leaving long scratches that filled with blood quickly.

Kakarot murmured something unintelligible against Vegeta's mouth, and the prince winced as a lubricated finger invaded him. A second joined it, then a third, and Kakarot distracted him with a deep kiss as all three stretched him carefully.

"I won't hurt you," Kakarot vowed, his tongue tracing over Vegeta's lips lightly as his fingers withdrew.

Vegeta didn't care if he got hurt in the tradeoff; all he wanted was to satisfy the need that had rekindled itself the moment after his recent orgasm had calmed. He was again achingly hard, and Kakarot must have been having a hard time with his own urges. The scent Vegeta was aware he was giving off in the state of heat was doing some interesting things to Kakarot's tail, making the fur fluff out and the appendage itself lash and snap in the air with rippling frisson.

Impatience rushed through Vegeta suddenly and his hands landed roughly on the younger Saiyan's hips, shredding the fabric of his pants with his nails as they were torn from Kakarot's legs, revealing the supple muscles of his thighs and a rather impressive erection that looked ready to explode.

Kakarot's fingers ran almost absently through Vegeta's tail fur and Vegeta shivered.

"Kaka..." he groaned, "Please..."

The word alone caused Kakarot to lunge forward, capturing Vegeta's lips again and slowly entering him. Vegeta fought for breath, breaking the kiss as he struggled to find some sound to give voice to the sensation, unable to bring air into his lungs. As Kakarot thrust in deep, Vegeta at last inhaled, and a dark, rolling purr poured from his chest on the exhale. Kakarot's purr matched his and the younger Saiyan snapped to Super Saiyan, increasing his pace as the heat and energy swirling between them rose steadily.

Kakarot slammed into him once again, a backlash of yellow ki eddying from both Saiyans, uprooting some of the grass and soil around them and making the very earth shake. Vegeta was hardly conscious of the destruction, hardly conscious of _anything_ in fact; but the temperature of his body was surely much too high for him to survive, and he was sure he would melt, sure he would die from it. But ohhh... what a way to go.

A scream ripped from his throat as Kakarot's teeth plunged into his shoulder, fire burning through his veins as his spine tautened. Instinct drove him on and he struck like a viper, sinking his own aching fangs into the other Saiyan's skin. Thick, hot blood rushed into his mouth and Kakarot's lips pressed more firmly to the wound he'd gouged into Vegeta's shoulder. His climax took him by surprise, and his canines wrenched out of the younger Saiyan's shoulder as he came like the end of the world, Kakarot's name and his blood on his lips, and then passed out.

Blearily, Vegeta opened his eyes. He was lying in much the same spot, but the tree he'd been bracing his weight against initially had been completely toppled over. The ground on which he lay was barren of grass and in fact resembled a small crater. There were cracks spiderwebbed across the area around, marking the imprint of shock waves that had radiated outwards as if from an earthquake. The air was eerily still and quiet, like the forest was holding its breath.

The prince's tail flicked over his own thigh, and in glancing at it, he discovered it was dark once again. He was no longer a Super Saiyan. He ran his tongue experimentally over his teeth and found that his fangs had receded. And, he was pleased to note, he was utterly sated.

He was covered in dust, sweat, seed, and blood. And he was not alone.

He wasn't sure why he was surprised that Kakarot had stayed, but he was. The younger Saiyan was sitting on a rock nearby, shamelessly nude as only Kakarot could be.

The tall Saiyan's gaze landed on his and he smirked; a reminder of what had happened here not long ago.

"So Vegeta," Kakarot said with an air of amusement, glancing at the desolation around them, "Think anyone but another Saiyan could have handled _that?_"

-Shinsun

_((So sorry for not updating anything in a long time. I just started watching FMAB so I've been a little preoccupied with that, and finals are coming up at my school so I've been busy studying. I just haven't had a lot of inspiration or time, so my main stories haven't been added to much right now. I've got another one-shot besides this that I need to finish and seven or eight other stories demanding my attention. So... I apologize if my updates are a little slow now, bear with me. But don't worry, I promise I'll work on my other stories as soon as I can._

_Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing._

_-Shinsun))_


End file.
